


Diligence

by WhatButAVillain



Series: The Seven Virtues of Heaven [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, brief descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Gabriel has a choice to make, accept Crowley and Aziraphale as Virtues or risk Falling for his hatred of them. Once a choice is made, what will it take to convince the others of his sincerity.





	Diligence

After stomping away from Michael and Uriel, Gabriel took the time to go for a midnight run through the park. The world looked just a little bit different in the starlight than it did under the sun. Darker certainly but also more at peace. It angered him. The humans angered him. The fact that Aziraphale was willing to turn from Heaven for a demon and the humans angered him. But mostly, Gabriel was lost. 

He threw himself into his work when his mind would start to race and his eyes prick like they were doing now. And when work could not distract him, Gabriel would run like he was running now. The easy gait and the burn of muscles and lungs tying him into his corporation gave his mind a chance to rest from its racing twirling spiral. Gabriel used running like he used work. A chance to escape. Escape from the awed stares, escape from the cries of grief, escape from the tears pricking at his own eyes wanting to run paths down his cheeks like they did for so many in the aftermath of the Fall, both of them-angels and humans. 

Every angel had to learn to deal with grief in the wake of the Fall. Some of them handled it by becoming angry and turning their hearts to stone against their former siblings. Some dealt by throwing themselves into their sorrow and giving into grief and mourning at all times. Some tempered their emotions with cool logic and were left bereft of all emotion. Some threw themselves into work. Gabriel refused to leave his work when he heard of the Fall of the Dissenters, when he heard of the Fall of Man. Gabriel refused to leave his work. 

When the screams of awe came they were scattered throughout the Heavens. First with the mourners, then with the soldiers, followed by the artisans and mourners again and then the Watchers. When Gabriel heard those screams, he looked up from his work and wondered and bent his head again to work. When the fires of change slipped over him, he refused to cry out. He refused to leave. And the others found him by chance still at work writing out the Almighty’s proclamations, his four wings out and his hands shaking under the weight of his tireless work. Diligence, they called him, and despite being the youngest of the Archangel’s they took his lead. 

Gabriel led by his confidence in his work and the more the angels looked to him the more he longed to take on their work. It kept his mind quiet to focus on the work of the departments and squadrons around him. And now it was out of reach. Azriel and Raphael had taken his work from him leaving him lost and bereft of direction. 

All this passed through Gabriel’s mind as he ran until the sun broke the horizon. He stopped running and let himself look around at where he was and found himself outside of the traitor’s bookshop. He couldn’t bring himself to go in or to make his presence known to them or to the two angels that made their way to the shop later in the morning. He simply watched. He watched and he fumed. 

It was late in the afternoon when Azriel and the unknown angel made their way back to the front of the shop and where Gabriel could see them making their way to leave. Gabriel hadn’t intended to be seen by Azriel but when Azriel’s gaze met his own, Gabriel knew he had been caught. He clenched his jaw tight and moved to turn away but Azriel was quick to make it to his side. 

“Brother, what are you doing here?” Azriel asked kindly, his hand reaching out to grab gentle hold of Gabriel’s elbow.

“I’m leaving. You don’t have to worry about your favorites.” Gabriel bit out as he moved to turn away from the kindness in Azriel’s eyes. 

“Gabriel. Please don’t run from me. I don’t have favorites. You must understand I am afraid for you when you are with them. Not for them but for you.” Azriel tried to explain.

“Well, don’t. I don’t need you to do anything for me.” Gabriel said.

“Let’s take this somewhere private, Gabriel. Come back to Heaven we can talk there.” 

“Heaven? You kicked me out of Heaven. Now you want me back? All I’ve ever done is my job. And then they betray everything we stand for, everything Heaven is and you choose to protect them.” Gabriel hissed doing a fair imitation of an angry cat.

“I protect them because you hold such anger in your heart towards them. It will be your downfall. I don’t want that for you.” Azriel told him patiently and calmly, refusing to meet anger with anger. 

Gabriel clenched him jaw and refused to answer such gentleness and worry with rage or to release his fury into nothingness.

“Why do you hate them?” Azriel whispered gently placing his hand on Gabriel’s cheek forcing their gazes to meet and not letting Gabriel’s eyes travel to the others still on the other side of the street. “Gabriel,” he pled, “Talk to me.”

Gabriel shook his head violently from side to side as he let out a heaving sob. 

“Gabriel!” Azriel said pulling him into his arms.

“Why do they get to have everything?” Gabriel shouted and it was only by a miracle that none of the humans on the street paid them any mind. The two angels and demon across the street, however, all jumped. 

“Gabriel,” Azriel said gently keeping a tight hold on the angel in his arms. “Gabriel what do they have? What do you want?”

“I want my brothers back!” Gabriel roared trying desperately to tear himself away from the offered comfort before giving in with a strangled sob. 

Azriel’s hand found its way to Gabriel’s back and slowly began to rub gentle circles on the weeping Archangel’s back. His other hand coming to cup the back of Gabriel’s head keeping it pinned to his shoulder. 

“I want my brothers back. Why do they get to have everything?” Gabriel whispered through his quiet tears. 

“They don’t have everything, Gabriel. I know. We all miss them. We do. It’s alright to miss them.” Azriel murmured reassurances into Gabriel’s ear rocking him gently back and forth on the pavement. Gabriel stood stiffly in the comfort of Azriel’s arms until a third gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up, Gabriel sees Aziraphale with compassion in his eyes smiling sadly at him. 

“Come inside, both of you. No need to stand on the sidewalk out here.” Aziraphale said gently and ushered the two of them back across the street and into the bookshop. 

There was no sign of the unknown angel to Gabriel’s eyes but the demon Crowley was waiting for them with a scowl on his face. Gabriel tried again to turn away and leave but both Aziraphale and Azriel had tight holds on his arms and hands. 

“Come on, Gabriel. We are going to talk. I feel like you haven’t ever truly talked to anyone about what’s on your mind.” Azriel said sitting him down in one of the chairs in the backroom of Aziraphale’s shop. 

Gabriel grimaced as he sat down at the looks on everyone’s faces. Pity. Gabriel recognized and he loathed it. But if that outburst on the street had been good for anything it was that he didn’t feel so wound up any longer. It worked even better than the run ever had to clear his mind. 

“I know you don’t sully your celestial body with gross matter, Gabriel, but perhaps you should try a cup of tea to calm your nerves.” Aziraphale said calmly and Azriel shot Gabriel an unreadable look. Gabriel just winced and nodded. It would give his hands something to do at least. He felt off kilter just sitting. It felt like Sloth. 

His hands did not dare to shake but they twisted and twined around one another as Gabriel studiously avoided the faces of Azriel and Crowley as Aziraphale went to warm up the teapot with fresh hot water. 

“Gabriel,” Azriel said softly into the quiet room and craned his neck to try to meet his gaze. “Gabriel, talk to us.” He begged.

“What’s there to say?” Gabriel said petulantly into his fists as Aziraphale returned with the hot tea. 

“Let’s start with what’s going on in your head right now.” Azriel said quietly as Aziraphale tried to hand Gabriel a steaming cup.

“I’m thinking I would like to leave right now.” Gabriel replied taking the cup but refusing to drink. His hands clenched around the heated ceramic mug Aziraphale had handed to him and breathed in the fumes. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Azriel told him gently. “Gabriel, what did you mean by ‘why do they get to have everything?’ Who are they?” Gabriel stayed stubbornly silent in the wake of Azriel’s questions making Azriel share a commiserating look with Aziraphale. 

“Why don’t Crowley and I step outside and you and Azriel can talk privately, Gabriel?” Aziraphale graciously offered. 

“We don’t want to put you out, Aziraphale.” Azriel said gently.

“It’s no trouble we’ll just be in the store proper you can have the backroom.” Aziraphale assured him and grabbing hold of Crowley’s arm, dragged him out of the backroom with him, leaving the two Archangels in silence.

Azriel sighed heavily. “I wish you would talk to me, Gabriel. You are my brother and I worry for you. This hatred you have for Aziraphale and Crowley is unhealthy. Raphale is worried about you too. As I believe are Michael and Uriel. Even Aziraphale sounded concerned and you tried to kill him.”

Gabriel’s eyes shot up to stare unblinking at Azriel.

“Yes. I am aware of what happened.” Azriel told him firmly. “Raphael watched the surveillance tapes and let me know. You were unnecessarily cruel to the both of them and yet Aziraphale seems concerned about you as well.”

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. 

“He’s letting you in his shop, isn’t he? This is his home and he invited you into it.”

“What do you want from me, Azriel?” Gabriel finally asked cutting off Azriel’s musings on Aziraphale’s welcome. 

“I want you to talk to me. What is happening in your head right now, Gabriel? We sent you to Earth to get your head on straight and relax a little and I find you across the street from the angel you tried to murder and proceed to have a breakdown on the street. I want you to talk to me, Gabriel. Who has everything?” Azriel said firmly but not without a hint of desperation.

“They do!” Gabriel nearly shouted. “Aziraphale and Crowley and those Humans. They get it all and they don’t even care.”

“I think they may argue they don’t have it all.” Azriel said gently.

“They certainly have enough. They get to do whatever they want without fear of repercussion and now they get to be Archangels as well after having refused to do their jobs for who knows how long. And just because they aren’t in this room with us doesn’t mean they aren’t listening to me. Both of you.” Gabriel bit out setting down the cooling mug of tea on the coffee table in front of him. 

“It is their house, Gabriel. And your hatred of them certainly concerns them. They have a right to know why.”

“Not by eavesdropping.” Gabriel grumbled.

“Well, you weren’t talking with them in here.” Azriel countered. “Now. What do they have that you want?”

“Everything,” Gabriel gasped. “They get…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “They get each other. And humanity…why do they get Her grace when they mess up? No one else gets that chance.” He said almost fearfully waiting to be struck down for his question. 

“Oh Gabriel. We have all failed you haven’t we?” 

“I wrote the orders casting them out. I remember them.” Gabriel said quietly. “She never said why. She never said forever. She… never said they would be so far gone.” He let out another sob and Azriel rose from his chair quickly to kneel in front of him and wrap his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel saw movement over Azriel’s shoulder and saw Aziraphale hesitantly step into the room followed by Crowley. Both looked uncomfortable but the pity was out of their eyes replaced by a sad understanding. 

“I want my brothers back.” Gabriel sobbed burying his head into Azriel’s shoulder. 

Azriel’s hands continued to rub soothing circles around Gabriel’s back. “I know,” he murmured. “We all miss them. We do. We have one of them back, Gabriel. Let’s not cast him away too.” Crowley took an aborted step across the room and looked back to Aziraphale before they both made their way across to Gabriel and rested their hands on his shaking shoulders. 

Crowley’s hands found their way to scratching light circles on Gabriel’s scalp through his short hair. “Gabriel,” He said quietly. “They don’t want to come back.” 

Gabriel gave a great sob at Crowley’s words but nodded his head. He knew as much. He truly did. 

“Why did you want the War so badly, Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked after the sounds of crying had died down slightly.

“Once we knew who won, we could all be on the same side again. We weren’t even fighting with deadly weapons.” Gabriel said breath hitching.

“I see.” Aziraphale said, his hands rubbing gently across Gabriel’s shoulders. 

“We agreed. Only to victory not to death.” Gabriel insisted. 

“Not for you.”

“The humans would be welcomed in heaven. Or end up in Hell like they deserve.” Gabriel interrupted.

“You hate them so much you would rather see them dead?” Aziraphale asked.

“Why do they get redemption and the Firstborn don’t?” Gabriel asked bitterly.

“Now you sound like the demons who hate them.” Crowley whispered. “I wouldn’t say that too loudly. I don’t think anyone wants you Falling.” His hands still playing in Gabriel’s hair.

And Gabriel’s breath hitched again at the prospect of Falling. People had been telling him the past days that he was in danger of it but until asking the question that had eaten away at his heart it hadn’t hit home just how close he could be. He tightened his hold on Azriel a moment and buried his head in Azriel’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright. You aren’t going to Fall but you need to let go of this anger. Our Brothers and Sisters are gone. We have to learn to deal with their loss. Raphael and I are authorizing teams of Healers to come to Earth to study with grief therapists as well as trauma therapists and anger specialists. It will take time but we are going to get Heaven the help it needs.” Azriel said clinging back tightly to Gabriel.

“Heaven has to have therapists in the Souls Quarters. Why not ask them to lend a hand as well?” Crowley suggested. “I know Hell has some but no one in Hell is looking to get help.”

“Good idea, Crowley. Perhaps you could help us choose who to send down. It was your idea, I hear.”

“Uh well…” Crowley trailed off. 

“I think it’s a great idea, if Heaven will accept his help.” Aziraphale added. 

“Then maybe we should all move up to the Offices to finish our talk?” Azriel suggested moving backwards to meet Gabriel’s eyes.

Gabriel just nodded wearily as slowly Azriel moved back and stood up. Aziraphale gently removed his hands from Gabriel’s shoulders and Crowley at last removed his fingers from Gabriel’s short hair. Gabriel gave a heaving sigh before nodding and standing up. 

“Let me just lock up.” Aziraphale said moving away to the front of the shop. 

“I think the walk might do us all some good.” Azriel said following him with Gabriel trailing behind. Crowley sighed and shrugged his shoulders before stuffing his hands in what little pockets there were in his black jeans and sauntering out behind them all.

They silently filed out of the shop and waited as Aziraphale locked the doors behind them and began the trek back to the offices. Gabriel noticed the cool air on his heated skin drying the tears on his face and the closeness of Aziraphale and Crowley as they walked in front of Azriel and himself. Drawing his coat tighter around his body in the cooling air, Gabriel followed closely through the city back to home.

There was no welcoming committee to welcome them back to Heaven but they received some strange looks as they made their way through the halls of Heaven and to the Archangel’s offices on the top floor. Gabriel stopped in his tracks seeing the new additions to the hallway. The two doors with Raphael and Azriel’s names, he had expected; the two wooden doors he had not. Heaven or perhaps God Herself it seemed were adamant that the two Earth agents be counted among the Archangels. Gabriel had never been entirely clear on how the Heaven’s changed to accommodate the new needs of the angels existing there. 

It seemed even Aziraphale and Crowley were taken aback by their names appearing on the two new doors and both approached cautiously. “Someone wants you here no matter what the rest of Heaven may think. She didn’t let this happen by accident.” Azriel said softly. “Why don’t you look through your new offices. Gabriel and I will be in mine talking.”

Aziraphale looked back at them in shock as Crowley’s hands hesitantly reached out to trace his chosen name spelled out in angelic language, despite the demonic script he would recognize his name anywhere. Gabriel thought he saw tears in Crowley’s eyes as he turned to glance at Aziraphale and nod. They both disappeared into their respective offices as Azriel and Gabriel turned toward Azriel’s office. 

“Just a moment, Gabriel.” Azriel said moving to knock lightly on Raphael’s door. When the door opened, Raphael gave Gabriel a blinding smile before turning to Azriel. “I just wanted to let you know we are all back from Earth. Aziraphale and Crowley are examining their offices just now. Crowley may be helping us interview the Healers to pick out a group to go to Earth for that training we talking about. Gabriel and I are going to talk in my office. Would you like to join us?”

“Gabriel, would it be alright for me to join you?” Raphael asked. 

“Fine,” Gabriel said tiredly, his head hanging down and his hands in the pockets of his coat. Raphael nodded as he stepped out into the hallway and followed Azriel and Gabriel into Azriel’s office. 

Azriel’s office looked much the same as it usually did but now there were three comfortable looking chairs sitting in a circle near the windows leading to the Earthly skyline. Azriel and Raphael made their ways into two of the chairs while Gabriel stood uncomfortably for a moment before following their lead.

“Alright. Gabriel, let’s talk. I understand you miss our Brothers and Sisters but we can’t take that out on Aziraphale and Crowley.” Azriel began. “Truthfully, I am having trouble seeing how they tie into this whole thing.”

“They get to put aside all this,” Gabriel gestured around himself at the office, Heaven, everything separating them from one another. “And still be… whatever it is they are. The rest of us can’t just stop fighting against Hell even if we wanted to. We show our weakness and they will walk all over us.”

“Is that why you have been cutting back on sending agents to Earth the last several millennia?” Raphael asked. At Azriel’s questioning look he went on. “I’ve been going through records and archives. You have drastically cut down on the number of agents sent to Earth and the number of approved miracles. People are starting to doubt our existence.”

“We had a rash of increased discorporations. It seemed more prudent to keep them up here.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because you hate the humans?” Azriel asked gently.

“I don’t hate them. I… Just because I don’t think they deserve Her Grace doesn’t mean I hate them. They disobeyed too but they get a chance at redemption and our Brothers and Sisters still languish in misery.” Gabriel said, his voice brittle. He swallowed heavily after speaking. 

“It’s all right, Gabriel.” Azriel spoke softly.

“You can’t promise that. She could cast any of us out for no reason at all and there is no recourse for us.” Gabriel said bitterly.

“You are right. We just have to trust that we are doing what She wants of us. When we realize that we can’t control it, we can be free to do what we believe is right. And it doesn’t have to be the end. Crowley is a genuinely nice demon. And a Virtue. You can evidently be both. You are Diligence, Gabriel. We look to you to keep us on task. But you can relax sometimes and take a break.” Azriel said patiently. 

“I think, you hate them because they have what you want. But, Gabriel, you may not be able to have all of our Brother’s back. We can have one. We can have Crowley. He and Aziraphale have a special bond 6000 years in the making but we can have a working relationship with him as well. We just have to try.” Raphael added.

Gabriel just looked at him. “I think we are past that point. I tried to kill them.”

“Perhaps, but perhaps an apology for over reacting might be a start.” Azriel offered gently.

Gabriel looked at the floor for a long while. “I think I need to get back to work.”

“I think you should go for a walk in the Gardens. Michael and Uriel are out there right now I believe.” Raphael told him quietly.

Gabriel nodded before standing up. 

“The rest of Heaven misses seeing the three of you around. I know the stares are awkward and uncomfortable. However, it brings them comfort to see us.” Raphael added standing as well and reaching out to hold onto Gabriel’s shoulders and bringing him in for a gentle hug. Gabriel froze a moment before returning the hug with a hint of desperation in it.

He finally released Raphael and stepped back. “I’ll… go for a walk I suppose. Or maybe a run.”

“I think either would be a fine idea.” Azriel told him kindly.

Gabriel nodded as he turned to the door and passed through into the hallway. He noticed the doors to Crowley’s office was closed but Aziraphale’s was open but unoccupied before he passed out of the cul-de-sac and down to the Heavenly exit. The office workers were familiar enough with him that his passing through them went unnoticed but he still paused at the doors opening unto Heaven proper, where the angels spent their time and then farther out into the Souls Quarters where those human souls that made it into Heaven resided in a facsimile of the Earth. Gabriel took a fortifying breath before pushing open the doors and making his way out onto the silver walkways of Heaven. He walked slowly but purposefully toward the main Gardens modelled after Eden itself. 

He passed by groups of angels wandering and admiring the greenery of the garden before coming to a stop near the central tree. It was an apple tree but not the Tree of Knowledge according to the signs. He slowly looked around at the angels passing by before sitting heavily on a bench next to the path. It wasn’t long before he began to feel stifled and restless. So with a minor miracle, he turned his clothing into his typical running attire and stood up. Turning further into the garden he picked up into a steady rhythm of pounding feet and pumping arms. He had kept his flesh corporation and felt the burn of his muscles. He ran to outrun his racing thoughts once again. 

Apologize? Should he apologize? He had done what he genuinely believed was necessary but even as he arranged for the mutual destruction of the two renegades, had he known it was wrong? Certainly looking back he could see how his emotions got the best of him and the offer from Beelzebub for Hellfire in exchange for Holy Water had been an offer worthy of consideration. He didn’t have anything to lose by allowing them to destroy one of their own. Let Hell deal with their own people. But the idea of revenge had taken root. Would it go against Her plan for them? Perhaps. But perhaps their actions were all a part of the Plan and by destroying them he was carrying out Her wishes. She wasn’t saying one way or the other. Apologize? He…

“Gabriel!” Michael’s voice cut through the fog of his thoughts and he slowed to a stop, finally once again paying attention to what was around him. He was on a path next to a pond and Michael and Uriel were both standing next to a bench watching him. He blinked his eyes several times to focus once again and made his way over to them. 

“Michael. Uriel.” Gabriel greeted them. “Raphael said you were most likely out in the Garden. I didn’t think I would run into you though.”

“We are glad to see you back.” Michael said sincerity oozing from her voice.

“But why are you running?” Uriel asked confused.

“I was clearing my head a bit. Aziraphael and Crowley are in their offices and I was… trying to decide if I should… apologize for trying to have them executed.” Gabriel said his voice soft to avoid being overheard and his words stilted and hesitant. 

“Apologize? Why would we apologize?” Uriel asked. 

“Did we have a right to try to have them destroyed?” Gabriel asked honestly looking for an answer. 

“They betrayed us? Didn’t they?” Michael asked. 

“They were fulfilling Her commands to Love and protect Humanity. Is that a betrayal?” Gabriel asked. 

“I don’t know. But you are right. It was beyond our jurisdiction to arrange for their destruction.” Michael admitted quietly. 

“I seem to recall you were all too eager to be the one to make the exchange in Hell, Michael.” Gabriel said.

“I had the contacts down there. We couldn’t let the other angels know what we were doing. It would have just brought more grief. We have never lost a Brother to total annihilation before.” Michael said justifying their choice. 

“We all were eager to have them dealt with permanently. Aziraphale’s betrayal, or seeming betrayal stung. We didn’t want to have another angel Fall into Hell’s clutches. Our anger got the best of us.” Uriel said firmly.

“But I told him to shut up and die.” Gabriel whispered brokenly.

“Gabriel. We were all angry. But we are not any longer. We are… repentant.” Michael admitted. 

“Then we must apologize and make amends.” Gabriel said firmly.

“You seem to have changed quite a bit in your view of them Gabriel.” Uriel said flatly.

“They have raised doubts in our minds that we must come to terms with. But She wants them in our lives if the offices are any indication.” Gabriel told them.

“Yes. It would seem so.” Michael admitted. 

“I suppose so.” Uriel added softly. 

“I think we had best take turns talking with them. If all of us go at once, they may be intimidated.” Gabriel suggested. 

“You go first, Gabriel. You seem more invested in this than we are.” Michael said. “We will get back to work and talk with Raphael and Azriel about our work now.” 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked.

“Very. This was your idea.” Michael said and Uriel nodded their head in agreement.

“Very well. I should do it now before I convince myself otherwise.” Gabriel said and turned around to head beck to the offices. 

“Good luck, Gabriel.” Michael called after him as he stepped away from them and back onto the glittering path back to the Archangels offices. 

His mind was still racing as he made his way slowly back to Headquarters. Apologize. Yes. But how do you apologize for trying to murder someone? A simple sorry would not be nearly enough. Even if the two had been a comfort to him in the bookshop that didn’t mean that their forgiveness or absolution would be easily attained. He ran through different speeches in his mind as he walked and missed the concerned looks shot his way from the angels around him at his nervous fidgeting. 

He opened the doors to the offices and looking down changed once more into his suit and coat. It wouldn’t do to be unprofessional about the entire affair. He made his way more quickly now that he was in the building and made it to the cul-de-sac of offices reserved for the Archangels. Azriel and Raphael’s doors were ajar and they were hard at work as Gabriel passed by. Aziraphale’s door was also ajar but the office was empty at a glance. He turned to Crowley’s door assuming that the two of them were perhaps both talking in there. 

He knocked smartly on the wood drawing attention to his nervous fidgeting in the hallway from Raphael and Azriel. Michael and Uriel made their way into the hallway behind him and he knocked again as they spoke quietly with Azriel and Raphael and they all disappeared into the boardroom at the entrance to the hall. With still no answer, he rapped once more upon the dark wood and called out. “Crowley, Aziraphale, It’s Gabriel.”

There was no answer. Gabriel assumed they must have gone back to Earth as it had been getting late by London standards and made his way to the boardroom. It was time to get back to work. Unfortunately for Gabriel, work was not being done in the boardroom. Not in the strictest sense of the word. They were discussing the interview with the Celestial Observer. “I still think it’s a good idea for us each to do an interview with Mariel.” Azriel said as Gabriel came through the door.

“Interviews?” Gabriel asked confusedly.

“Yes. Mariel at the Celestial Observer just got done with an interview with Aziraphale and Crowley this afternoon. I believe we should each do an interview. Let the angels get to know us each a little better.” Azriel told him. “She’s highly professional and willing to do a piece on each of us. We would of course get to read through and approve of any article she wrote on us.”

“I agree. I think the angels haven’t seen us for long enough. It’s time.” Raphael added.

Michael and Uriel looked uneasily at Gabriel. His stomach roiled at their gazes uncomfortable with the leadership after such a failure in the past few days. 

“I think it is a good thing to consider. If she can assure us that it would not be inflammatory.” Gabriel answered the unspoken question with a fake smile while gritting his teeth. 

“Gabriel. It’s alright. We don’t need an answer right away.” Raphael told room. “Think it over.” 

Gabriel nodded his head and with that the group dispersed for the night, what there was of night in Heaven. 

That was on Tuesday. Now, Gabriel was working. Gabriel had been working for the past two days. Gabriel did not know how to not be working. He knew that Raphael and Azriel would be disappointed to know that he had refused to take a break since coming back to work but sleep was unnecessary for angels and ethereal or occult beings. They still took time away from the office to spend time in the ethereal gardens and the star nurseries and the nebulas. At least, the regular angels. Gabriel despite the scene he had made down on Earth, was in conflict with himself. Working helped him cope and he had quite a bit to cope with in the last few days. 

The War had been averted and his brother Archangels found. It had been a stressful few days. Hardly more than a week. Charity and Kindness were found on Sunday almost immediately after the botched executions-Praise Her-Raphael talked to them on Monday and Tuesday they did the interview with Mariel. It was currently Friday and he was reading the interview with the Celestial Observer and contemplating how to best apologize to the two of them. It was difficult to arrange as he still didn’t have the words to say to them. ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t seem like enough for murder and the way this interview painted them, he had caused quite a bit of emotional turmoil for them before Armageddon even got started. Still, he had to try. It had become a new obsession that he worked on as much as his regular job. How to make it up to his brothers. And they were his brothers Archangels or no. 

Which is why, after finishing the article, he made his way nervously to Aziraphale’s office. He knew they were in today as he had seen them getting started on some paperwork concerning the Healers. He knocked lightly on the pale wood and waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming, he moved to Crowley’s office door. He knocked louder on the dark wood than he had on the pale but there was still no answer. He fidgeted nervously drawing attention from the open offices around him and knocked once more. 

“Crowley, Aziraphale, it’s Gabriel.” He announced loudly. 

The door swung open silently and he stepped into the office and froze. Behind the door was Sandalphon who shut the door firmly behind him as Gabriel stepped through the doorway. Gabriel’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Aziraphale was on his knees chained and gagged. His twelve wings out and dropping behind him and a bruise blossoming around his eye and cheek. There were tears running down his face and into the gag tied around his head. Worse was Crowley. His Fallen Brother. He too was in his eldritch form chained across his desk with holy chains, causing burns against his flesh. His wings were tied down and feathers littered the floor around him. There was a pool of black blood congealing on the desk and the only sound in the office was the heavy sobbing of Aziraphale and the ominous dripping of blood onto the floor. 

“Sandalphon?” Gabriel asked. “What are you doing?” His voice sounded flat and far away even to his own ears.

“I read that interview in the Celestial Observer. I don’t know how they convinced everyone that this is Her will, that these traitors are Virtues but I’ll prove them wrong. We can’t kill them but they can obviously be hurt.” Sandalphon said with a manic glint in his wide eyes. 

“I see.” Gabriel said hollowly. His eyes were trained on the tarnishing of Sandalphon’s golden accents between his teeth. They had lost their shine and were a pitch black. Gabriel swallowed heavily. He turned back to the tableau spread out in front of him. Crowley’s hooded eyes met his and Gabriel recognized the resignation in them. Crowley had expected this or something similar since he came to Heaven again. His eyes tracked over to Aziraphale sitting still and mostly silent on the floor. There was a hopelessness in their postures that belied the spark of righteous fury in their eyes.

“Sandalphon, how did you get in here?” Gabriel asked hesitantly.

“The door wasn’t locked. I was waiting for him.” Sandalphon replied proudly.

“I see.” Gabriel swallowed. 

“Would you like to help me?” Sandalphon asked and Gabriel’s eyes blew wide. Crowley’s eyes drift shut in what Gabriel recognized as resignation. Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and frightened as Gabriel felt in that moment. 

“What were you using?” Gabriel asked monotonously. 

Sandalphon smiled and walked over to the desk. On the other side of Crowley’s prone body was a dagger. Thankfully, not the holy artifacts forged in holy light and quenched in Holy Water that would cause permanent scaring. Sandalphon must have been in too much of a hurry to steal one.

“It’s blessed. It’s been leaving nice burns all day.” Sandalphon told him happily. 

Gabriel held back a sigh of relief. A simple blessed blade would cause wounds that would need to heal naturally if not aided by angelic energy but not cause permanent injury. Gabriel walked stiffly over to the desk and stopped beside Crowley’s bare back. He reached out for the dagger slowly and felt more than heard Aziraphale’s sobs picking up their pleading. He grabbed hold of the dagger with strangely steady hands and gripped it tight. Sandalphon was standing in front of him smiling that wide manic smile showcasing his rotting holy accents and Gabriel felt himself on the verge of retching. 

“Go on,” Sandalphon said turning away from Gabriel and moving around him back around to Crowley’s head. Gabriel turned with him and as Sandalphon moved past him, he slipped the dagger neatly into Sandalphon’s side.

Sandalphon gave a gasp of surprise and pain before turning to Gabriel. Gabriel gave a heaving sob and pulling the dagger out felt the thick black blood of a demon oozing from Sandalphon’s side.

“What?” Sandalphon said looking down at the blood seeping into his pristine suit. 

“You were wrong, Sandalphon. You’re Falling.” Gabriel told him flatly his eyes wide in shock and tears pricking at his eyes. 

Sandalphon stepped forward into Gabriel clutching at his lapels. “They can’t be.”

“They are.” Gabriel told him as Sandalphon fell to his knees. Gabriel stumbled as Sandalphon had not let go of his jacket before slumping to the ground but quickly ran to the door saying silent curses in his head at the fact that all Heavenly offices are soundproofed for privacy as he wrenched the door open and screamed out for Raphael. Every door in the hallway was opened and as Archangels streamed into the hall, Gabriel turned back around at the sound of Crowley’s scream. 

Sandalphon was grabbing at Crowley’s wings, pulling fistfuls of feathers out and scrambling for purchase as the ground began to crack around his knees. Gabriel rushed back into the room followed closely by the other Archangels who all froze in horror at the bloodied mess inside the office, appalled that such a thing was happening just next door while they were calmly working. Gabriel dove for Sandalphon to tear his hands out of Crowley’s wings as the cracks deepened and the ground gave way beneath him. As he Fell, Sandalphon clutched at Gabriel’s hands screaming in fear. 

Gabriel clutched back tears pricking his eyes as he met Sandalphon’s fearful gaze. Looking to the side he saw Crowley’s pain-filled eyes and the burns across his face and neck and… let go. Sandalphon screamed as he Fell but as soon as his hands dropped under the floor, the ground uncollapsed itself into the sturdy floor of Heaven once again. Gabriel collapsed back against the sturdy desk behind him as Raphael rushed over to unchain Crowley. Azriel had already untied Aziraphale and he was now crawling over to cling to Crowley’s broken hands. Michael and Uriel both stepped carefully into the room and over to Gabriel.

It was silent in the room for several moments except for Aziraphale’s relieved sobs and Crowley’s soothing murmuring. Suddenly, Aziraphale turned to Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel jumped slightly at the unexpected touch but soon enough he leaned into it. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Aziraphale murmured in his ear. Gabriel gave a strangled sob as he leaned heavily into Aziraphale’s hold. “Thank you,” Aziraphale murmured repeatedly into Gabriel’s hair as he rubbed soothing circles into Gabriel’s back. 

Someone’s hands found their way into his hair and Gabriel calmed slowly. Looking up, he saw Raphael tending to Crowley seated on the still bloodied desk, feeding healing energy into the wounds. Although the feathers would take time to grow back the cuts were already stitching together. It would take time, but Crowley would be alright under Raphael’s hands. Azriel was patiently waiting next to Gabriel, it was his hands playing with his hair and Michael and Uriel were already wrapping up the holy chains and cleaning the blood from the floor. 

“What happened here?” Azriel asked gently as Gabriel calmed and Aziraphale moved to Crowley’s side.

“I came to apologize,” Gabriel started and Aziraphale and Crowley both paused to look back at him. “When the door opened, I came in and Sandalphon was at the door. He closed it behind me and said he came to punish them. That we may not be able to kill them for lying to the host about being Archangels but we can hurt them. I played along to get the dagger from him. When he passed me by, I… stabbed him,” he swallowed, “and ran to get Raphael to help Crowley.”

“You saved us.” Crowley told Gabriel. “I don’t know what his end game was but he would have gotten bored of just hurting us eventually.” 

“I…” Gabriel started but stopped. “You’re my Brothers.”

“So was he.” Crowley told him gently.

“You can’t just torture someone and expect there to not be consequences. He was already Falling. I wouldn’t have been able to stop it.” Gabriel said logically.

“It doesn’t stop it from hurting. You were friends. You have a right to grieve about that. But we thank you. You really did save us. It can’t have been easy to choose a couple of traitors over your brother.” Aziraphale said honestly.

“I...I-It was easier than I thought it would be.” Gabriel admitted quietly. 

“I’m proud of you, Brother. You thought quickly and saved our Brothers as much as you could. None of us would have thought anything of not seeing them for a while. It could have been a long time before we thought to check on them.” Azriel told him.

“Sandalphon will be missed. But we will handle his loss better than we handled the others. We know better how to mourn now.” Uriel said.

“I know.” Gabriel said tiredly.

“Let’s all take a break for now. I think it’s been a stressful day.” Raphael said as he finished tending to Crowley’s wounds. 

“Why don’t we show you the Gardens?” Azriel told Aziraphale and Crowley. “I think perhaps seeing you with the rest of us may mitigate some of the doubts.”

“Looking like this,” Crowley exclaimed gesturing to the burns and scars slowly healing up and the missing feathers on his wings. 

“We will need to make an announcement about what happened anyways and what happened to Sandalphon because of his rash actions.” Raphael said. “We will need to get a statement out to Mariel.”

“Look, I-I don’t know if this is such a good idea. I mean. A demon in the Heavenly Gardens? What will people think?” Crowley asked doubtfully.

“I think the angel’s will think that it is nice to see the Archangels enjoying the fruits of their hard work.” Gabriel said still on the floor where Sandalphon had disappeared. “With all of us seen together, it will make a statement that we are united in our understanding of you as the Virtue Kindness and your right to be here.”

“And are we? United?” Crowley asked quietly.

“We are if you are.” Michael said meeting Crowley’s eyes steadily.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands into his own and met his eyes for a moment before nodding. 

“We are as well.” Aziraphale said quietly. 

“Well, alright then.” Crowley said. 

Gabriel slowly levered himself to his feet and sighed. Crowley and Aziraphale put their wings away and let their forms return to their natural state as the room slowly emptied and the door was closed and locked behind them. Never before had there been a need to lock a door in Heaven but both Crowley and Aziraphale’s offices now had locks and they took advantage of that fact.

The working angels in the offices usually paid little mind to the Archangels but with Crowley and his usual fashion they were now drawing the stares from when they were all much younger. Not even the pictures included in the article prepared the host for the sight of Crowley and his black clothes in the stark whiteness of Heaven. The group paused at the doors to Heaven and as Raphael and Azriel opened the doors, Crowley swallowed and followed the rest out. 

They continued to draw stares as they passed through the silver paths and into the Garden but there was no sense of malice. In fact several of the whispers were concerning what could have happened to cause the wounds still laid out starkly against Crowley’s flesh. One brave angel even managed to find it in them to bow lowly to Crowley first and then the others before hurrying on their way. 

“Well, that was a thing.” Crowley said as the angel returned to their friends and the group, giggling, rushed off. 

“I think you have very little to worry about anymore.” Michael said cautiously.

“Is that an apple tree?” Crowley asked as they moved on into the center of the Garden. 

“It is. Not the Tree of Knowledge but an apple tree, yes.” Azriel said smirking slightly.

“Huh,” Crowley said staring and then shook his head. 

Gabriel watched them all and then sat heavily on the bench near the path. He sighed as the conversation washed over him. Until he felt Aziraphale sitting next to him. 

“We really do owe you our lives, Gabriel. Hellfire and Holy Water are one thing but he could have done irreparable harm if he had put his mind to it.” Aziraphale said quietly.

Gabriel said nothing but nodded in acceptance.

“You were coming to apologize?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley also moved over into their conversation the others giving them room and continuing their discussion of what a monument to the Fallen could look like.

“I was.” Gabriel said. “I’m not sure of how to apologize for… well for what I did or tried to do. But you deserve an apology. I only wanted my brothers back but that’s not possible. And you are my Brothers too. I shouldn’t have pushed you so far away through my refusal to acknowledge or care about what you care about.” 

“It’s hard to just forget about it. You hurt me, Gabriel.” Aziraphale admitted. “You made me feel worthless and wrong. Like I was wrong not just my actions but everything that I am. It will be hard to not second guess everything you do or say to me. And trust will be hard earned on both our sides because I did lie to you and keep things from you. But I am willing to try if you are.” **  
**

“I would like that.” Gabriel admitted with a small smile. 

“Then I see us having a good working relationship. We have time now. It will work out.” Crowley said, his hands tucked in his pockets. 

“I believe you.” Gabriel said. 

“I’ve called Mariel and she’s on her way. I’m thinking another photo op and a statement from each of us about what happened today.” Raphael said interrupting the dwindling conversation. 

“You mean everyone is going to see me beat up?” Crowley whined. 

“It would make more of a statement to show that you will not be kept down.” Azriel said. 

“I suppose,” Crowley said doubtfully. 

“Archangels,” Mariel’s voice rang out as she made her way over to the group. “Oh my Heavens. Crowley, what happened?” she asked as she got closer to the group.

“Sandalphon has Fallen, Mariel. He laid in wait and attacked both Crowley and Aziraphale and has Fallen for it. We need to put out a statement concerning his actions.” Azriel told her seriously.

“Oh… I am sorry to hear it. We have had a lot of letters and such coming into the Celestial Observer concerning the interview but it’s all been good. They all seem to be happy but a little confused. I think it’s mostly the speed at which everything has happened is throwing people off.” Mariel told them all. “Ok. A statement about what happened to Sandalphon. What would you like to say?”

“Well…” Azriel trailed off. 

“Say that we regret to inform the Heavens of the Fall of Sandalphon. He refused to believe in the Almighty’s acceptance of Crowley and Aziraphale as Her Virtues and Archangels. In his Wrath he attacked and tortured his Brothers. It was his own actions that Felled him and we mourn his loss to the Heavens but welcome our Brother Virtues into the fold. They are to be honored as we honor one another and cherished as Her chosen Virtues.” Gabriel told her, his experience with the Almighty’s proclamations and his own work creating press releases when necessary showing through. 

The others nodded their heads. 

“I think it might also be good to have an image of the seven of us to go with the press release.” Raphael added. 

“Alright. How about in front of the tree? Wings out Crowley and Aziraphale in front Gabriel, Azriel, and Raphael in the back and Uriel and Michael to either side of Crowley and Aziraphale.” Mariel arranged them in front of the tree and took several pictures with her tablet before nodding. “I will need some more information to create a full press release.” she added.

“We understand. We can answer your questions.” Aziraphale told her. “Let’s head back to the offices. Mine I think this time. Crowley’s has too many bad memories at the moment.”

Mariel nodded and the group set out for the offices. 

It would take time for everything to settle, for Crowley to feel safe in Heaven once again, for Aziraphale to feel wanted in Heaven again, for Gabriel to feel connected to his brothers once again. It would take time for the wounds to heal and the trust to rebuild but they had time. 


End file.
